Je suis là moi
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Et si Natsu ne supportait pas la mort d'Igneel ? Que se passerait-il dans ce cas ? Comment réagirait-il ? Et qui l'aiderait à surmonter la perte de son père ?


Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs !

Aujourd'hui je poste un nouvel OS sur l'univers de Fairy Tail ! Ceci est mon tout premier OS sur ce thème j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. On est parti pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à H Mashima, sauf l'histoire ou presque.

_**Je suis là moi !**_

Résumé : Et si Natsu ne supportait pas la mort d'Igneel ? Que se passerait-il dans ce cas ? Comment réagirait-il ? Et qui l'aiderait à surmonter la perte de son père ?

Mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le mage de feu aux cheveux roses ne put rien faire lorsqu'il vit son père s'écraser au sol. Son père...

« IGNEEL ! » Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il courut jusqu'au roi des Dragons de Feu qui était au sol. Il le secoua avec douceur. Non ! C'était impossible ! Il devait faire semblant ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Pas lui ! Pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu'il venait juste de le retrouver... Il avait encore tellement de chose à lui dire. Non, il y avait certainement un moyen de le soigner. S'il manger des flammes il pourrait guérir.

« Igneel ? » Appela-t-il, faisant apparaître une flamme dans sa main.

Le dragon ne répondit pas.

« Il faut que tu manges mon feu... » Murmura Natsu, les larmes roulants toutes seules sur ses joues. « Igneel... Répons-moi, s'il te plaît... » Supplia le chasseur de Dragon.

Encore une fois, il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de son père.

« IGNEEL ! RÉVEILLES TOI ! ALLER ! » Hurla-t-il.

Toujours rien. Frustré et ne voulant pas y croire, le mage de feu attrapa le museau de son père et le secoua encore et encore ! L'appelant un peu plus fort à chaque instant, comme si Igneel allait enfin lui répondre. Comme s'il reviendrait à la vie.

« Igneel... Je suis devenu fort... Je voulais te trouver... J'ai passé tant de temps à te chercher... Et toi tu étais en moi pour m'empêcher de devenir comme Acnologia... Pour me protéger... Mais j'avais besoin de toi... J'ai encore besoin de toi Igneel... Tu m'avais promis... Tu me l'avais promis... Reviens... Igneel... Reviens... » Supplia-t-il.

Il pouvait sentir les regards de ses amis sur lui. Erza, Lucy, Gray, et même Happy. Tous le regardaient avec tristesse. Il pouvait entendre Lucy et Happy pleurer.

« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! » Cria Natsu en se tournant vers eux.

Le mage de glace détourna le regard. Seule Erza s'avança vers le chasseur de Dragon. Natsu reporta son regard sur son père.

« Allez... Igneel... Il faut que tu manges mes flammes... Aller... » Supplia-t-il.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et ne broncha pas. C'était Erza. Il le savait.

« Natsu... » Murmura-t-elle. « Natsu... Igneel est parti... »

« NON ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! IGNEEL REVIENS ! » Implora Natsu, en regardant les cieux à présent, se cramponnant au corps de son père qui était en train de disparaître...

Dans un état second, le mage de feu dû rejoindre les autres. Plus poussé par Erza qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les autres, ce fut Kana qui posa la question tant redoutée. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Natsu était dans un tel état.

« Que... Que t'est-il arrivé Natsu ? » Demanda Kana.

Natsu s'effondra à genoux, fondant en larmes. Kana sursauta, se demandant si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Ce fut finalement Erza qui lui répondit.

« Acnologia a tué Igneel. » Murmura la mage de rang S.

« Je... Je n'ai jamais rencontré Igneel Natsu... Mais tu en parlé toujours en bien... Tu sais... Grandiné aussi est morte... Je... Je sais ce que tu ressens, alors a... Accroches-toi. » Bégaya Wendy.

Natsu se releva et quitta les lieux, la pluie commençant à tomber. Wendy allait le suivre, mais Gajeel l'arrêta.

« Donne lui un peu de temps Wendy... » Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulaient, et Natsu ne retournait même plus sur le lieux où se trouvait le bâtiment détruit de la Guilde. Il ne prenait aucune mission. Il parlait à peine, même pas à Happy. Il ne mangeait que lorsque Erza le forçait, mais même Erza et sa grande force ne parvenait pas à faire parler le chasseur de Dragon. Il se coupait du monde, se renferment sur lui, ne faisant que penser à Igneel. Le feu en lui s'éteignait lentement... Et tous pouvaient le sentir...

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'un mois plus tard qu'Erza se décida à aller voir Natsu, décidant que s'en était assez. Comme depuis la mort du Roi des Dragons de Feu, personne ne répondit. La femme aux cheveux écarlates entra d'elle-même et regarda autour d'elle. Personne n'était là. Où pouvait bien être Natsu ? Elle soupira, cette _maison _qui était auparavant propre était désormais très sale. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la clairière distraitement.

Elle marcha jusqu'à apercevoir la silhouette de son ami. Natsu se tenait debout, devant une rivière et contre toutes attentes, il sauta. Erza eut peur pour son ami. Lui qui auparavant cherchait toujours la bagarre... Qu'avait-il donc en tête. Elle changea sa tenue et sauta à la poursuite de Natsu dans l'eau en s'attendant au pire.

Erza sortit le mage de feu de l'eau et lui donna une baffe qui raisonna autour d'eux.

« Mais tu es complètement fou ! Pourquoi as-tu sauté Natsu ? » Gronda-t-elle.

Natsu se retourna. Il lui lança un regard vide. Les yeux d'Erza s'écarquillèrent. Le chasseur de Dragon avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux prouvant qu'il ne dormait pas du tout ou même très peu. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Natsu renifla.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé Erza ? » Les larmes roulaient sur les joues du fils d'Igneel à présent. « Je voulais rejoindre mon père... » Sa voix était vide de vie, ce qui fit frissonner la Mage de rang S. « Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde sans _lui_... »

« Tu comptais te suicider ? » Demanda Erza plus qu'en colère. « Bon sang Natsu ! Je sais ce que c'est de perdre des gens ! J'ai perdu Simon ! Je sais à quel point ça fait mal, mais Natsu... »

Erza continuait de crier, mais des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Natsu observa les yeux de son amie.

« POURQUOI NATSU ? POURQUOI VOULAIS-TU MOURIR ? TU ES TOUJOURS CELUI QUI NOUS AIDE À NOUS RELEVER ALORS POURQUOI BON SANG ? NOUS T'AIMONS ET NOUS NE VOULONS PAS QUE TU PARTES ! Je t'aime moi... Et je ne veux pas que tu partes... Je suis là pour toi Natsu... » Poursuivit Erza alors que le mage aux cheveux roses ne répondait pas.

« Mais... Igneel... IGNEEL EST MORT ERZA ! JE N'AI PLUS PERSONNE ! » Répondit enfin Natsu.

« NOUS SOMMES LÀ NOUS IDIOT ! » Hurla Erza. « IL Y A FAIRY TAIL ! GRAY ! LUCY ! HAPPY ! WENDY ET GAJEEL AUSSI ONT PERDU LEUR PÈRE ET LEUR MÈRE ! ET... TU M'AS MOI ! JE SUIS LÀ NATSU ! JE SUIS TOUJOURS VIVANTE, JE SUIS TOUJOURS ICI ! ET JE T'AIME NATSU ALORS NE PARS PAS ! »

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, alors qu'elle s'était levée en hurlant sur le mage aux cheveux roses. Elle s'agrippa à Natsu, son regard se faisant de plus en plus suppliant.

« S'il te plaît... Ne meurs pas... Ne me laisse pas... » Supplia Erza, fermant les yeux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose de chaleureux l'embrasser. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Natsu penché sur elle, l'embrassant tout en l'étreignant. Erza pleurait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes de Natsu mouiller ses vêtements, mais elle s'en moquait. Natsu se serra un peu plus contre elle, se penchant à son oreille.

« Je... Je suis désolé... Erza... » Murmura-t-il.

Erza ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre en réalité.

« Je suis... Désolé pour tout Erza... » Répéta Natsu, les larmes coulant encore et encore.

« Nous devons continuer à vivre Natsu... Pour eux... Tu dois continuer à vivre... Pour Igneel Natsu... Tu comprends non ? » Murmura Erza.

'_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris Natsu ? _' Gronda une voix.

Natsu regarda tout autour de lui. C'était la voix d'Igneel.

' _Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire lorsque tu es triste ? _' Poursuivit la voix de son père.

« Me relever... » Murmura comme réponse Natsu.

' _Alors fais-le ! Et rappelles-toi que je veillerais toujours sur toi Natsu. _'

Natsu se releva et essuya ses larmes. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire qu'Erza n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

« Allons voir les autres Erza. » Déclara simplement Natsu en l'aidant à se relever.

Erza sécha ses larmes et eu un sourire victorieux. Natsu était redevenu celui qu'il était avant la mort d'Igneel. Avant que Natsu ne puisse faire un pas elle l'attrapa, le tira vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser et se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Erza rougissait, mais Natsu aussi. Ils décidèrent de reprendre le contrôle de leurs émotions avant de rejoindre les autres.

_C'était mon premier baiser..._

Songea Natsu regardant son amie qui avait revêtue une armure s'éloigner.

_Mon premier vrai baiser avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde après Igneel..._

Pensa-t-il.

Il rattrapa Erza, sortant de son état second et attrapa la main de la mage redoutable avec une douceur infinie.

« Merci... Erza... » Murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et Natsu se sentit revivre.

Igneel était peut-être parti, mais il avait toujours Erza, sans oublier la Guilde non ? Il pouvait bien avancé avec eux...

* * *

OS terminé.

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Comment trouvez-vous ce premier OS sur Fairy Tail ?

À la prochaine pour un nouvel OS.

Biz !

Gin' pour vous servir.


End file.
